Connais tu le diable?
by Alita 19
Summary: Je suis le mal, l'impur, le maître de la luxure... Le monde ouvre ses portes aujourd'hui pour laisser entrer un seigneur, celui qui vient d'en-dessous, celui qui recherche le survivant, celui qui le trouve, celui qui apprend, celui qui l'éduquera. HPDM
1. Chapitre 1: Seigneur de vos âmes

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**Note de l'auteur : **Juste un premier chapitre tout court pour vous mettre dans le bain avant ce week-end. Les chapitre seront plus longs mais là, je n'avais pas le temps, et je voulais tout de même vous laisser un petit aperçu. Voilà, et merci à tous les lecteurs qui viendront lire ce chapitre. Bye !

**Titre : Connais-tu le diable ?**

**Chapitre I : Seigneur des profondeurs de vos âmes**

- Casses-toi.

- Mais… Mon amour…

- Ne m'appelles plus jamais comme ça.

- Heu… oui, je… je suis désolée, Drago.

La jeune fille se leva et s'habilla maladroitement. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre, elle était décoiffée, ses vêtements étaient de travers et des larmes embuaient ses yeux. Elle parcourut les couloirs de l'immeuble à la recherche de la sortie.

Alors qu'elle tombait enfin en larmes dans les bras réconfortant de son amie, Drago prenait une douche. Il était calme, comme toujours, aucune expression sur le visage, même s'il était seul dans sa salle de bain.

Il sortit de la douche et mit des vêtements propres. Il allait passer dans le salon lorsqu'il vit son image se refléter dans la glace. Juste un jeune homme de dix neuf ans face à lui, un jeune homme froid, un peu pâle, beau peut-être. Et c'est tout. On ne pouvait pas le connaître, il était fermé, ce joli visage viril.

Il se détourna et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé qu'il avait installé devant la cheminée. Il neigeait dehors, tout était blanc. Il aurait pu voir les gens rires dans la rue s'il s'était mis à la fenêtre, il aurait pu voir les enfants s'amuser, les femmes discuter gaiement, les hommes s'échanger des poignées de mains chaleureuses. Mais il ne se mit pas à la fenêtre, il ne les vit pas, il ne voulait pas les voir. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, il les sentait. Et cela lui était suffisamment pénible. Pénible ? Non, même pas. Il ne ressentait rien. Il entendait juste en lui les voix joyeuses, les rires. Et il n'écoutait pas.

Il passait du temps devant cette cheminée, à lire, à écrire. En l'occurrence, aujourd'hui il commença la journée par écrire une lettre.

« Je t'envoie cette dernière lettre en souvenir de ce passé que j'essaye d'oublier.

Les passants baissent les yeux à mon passage. Un homme me bouscule et je me suis retenu de le tuer. J'ai changé, tu sais. Je ne suis plus le même. Tout en moi est devenu féroce. Je me sens comme un animal enragé, mon sang bouillonne parfois, mon cœur se met à battre plus vite, et je sens toujours ce quelque chose qui brûle en moi.

Tu sais, je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit. Et je commence à me dire que peut-être je suis ce que tu as toujours pensé que j'étais. Je voudrais te demander de l'aide mais je ne n'arrive pas à regretter ce qui se passe. Et puis, tu ne m'aurais pas aidé, tu n'aurais pas voulu.

Alec, est-ce de ta faute si tout cela arrive ? Dis-moi, à présent que je suis ce que je suis, que vas-tu faire, toi ?

Il y a quelques mois, je t'aurais demandé de ne pas me laisser seul, de venir ici, venir me parler, m'expliquer. Mais aujourd'hui tout est différent. Et je te demande de rester là où tu es, de ne pas intervenir. Je sais que c'est en vain, que tu viendras de toute façon, mais au moins je t'aurais prévenu.

A toi, mon passé, mon avenir,

Drago Malfoy, nouveau seigneur des profondeurs de vos âmes. »

Drago apposa son sceau sur le parchemin plié et l'attacha à la patte d'un bel oiseau noir, qui attendait patiemment que son maître lui donne une mission. Il semblait aussi froid que le jeune homme. Il prit son envol par la fenêtre que lui ouvrit Drago et disparu bientôt derrière le voile de neige qui continuait de tomber.

L'ancien élève de Poudlard alla se rasseoir dans le canapé et regarda les flammes légères danser doucement dans l'âtre. Oui, aujourd'hui, rien n'était plus pareil. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il avait compris. S'en était-il douté, plus jeune ? Non. Il avait été un prince à Poudlard. A présent, il était seigneur. Et cela changeait pas mal de choses. Et, tout d'abord, sa relation avec ce crétin de survivant.

Oh ! oui, beaucoup de choses changeraient. Le monde sorcier allait l'accueillir et ouvrir les portes fatales qui laisseraient entrer un petit air démoniaque dans la vie bien tranquille qu'ils s'étaient tous procurés.

Drago n'eu pas de sourire à cette idée. Son visage resta de marbre. Rien n'était plus important que le contrôle de soi-même. Il se rappelait les séances passées devant sa glace, à l'âge de 11 onze ans, avant de rentrer à l'école de sorcellerie. Comme il était idiot à cette époque : sale petit blondinet sans envergure, sans courage, son estime. Sans pouvoir.

Mais il avait maintenant dix neuf ans et malgré sa encore grande jeunesse, il était plus puissant que tous les sorciers. Tous, sauf un. Mais cela arriverait. La magie le pénétrait déjà entièrement. Il avait appris à la dominer et il était prêt aujourd'hui à refaire surface, à se dévoiler au monde.

Drago entendit alors un petit grattement à sa porte. D'un geste de la main, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, plutôt grand, des cheveux noirs, aussi noirs que ses yeux. La peau mate, les lèvres fines, l'homme aurait été joli si une longue cicatrice ne barrait pas son visage, partant de l'arcade gauche pour aller s'évanouir dans le creux droit de sa gorge.

Il avait l'air apeuré, gardait les yeux baissés et fit une révérence sur le pas de la porte.

- Entre.

L'homme ne fit pas un pas que la porte claqua derrière lui.

- Et bien ?

- Tout est prêt, seigneur.

- Parfait, fit Drago, se parlant à lui-même.

Il posa son regard gris acier sur l'homme qui avait gardé la tête baissée.

- David… c'est ça ?

- Oui, seigneur.

- David, que penserais-tu de faire un petit voyage dans le Sud ?

- Je ferais tout ce que vous m'ordonnerez.

- Bien, bien. Alors je t'ordonne de te rendre à Londres et de te renseigner sur Harry Potter. Ne fais pas cette tête. Oui, je sais, tout le monde le pense mort, mais il ne l'ai pas, je peux te l'assurer. Je veux que tu apprennes l'endroit où il se cache. M'as-tu bien compris ?

- Oui, seigneur.

Pourtant, l'homme avait pâli au nom de Harry Potter.

La porte s'ouvrit, il sortit, elle se referma vivement derrière lui.

Drago se retrouva seul, à nouveau. Enfin, l'heure approchait de renaître des cendres d'une bataille mortelle pour Tom Elvis Jedusor, un mage noir qui se faisait appeler seigneur, comme lui, mais qui avait usurpé ce titre. L'ancien Lord n'était pas le seigneur des ténèbres. Il n'était qu'une machination, une erreur de la nature, un sorcier un peu puissant et un peu ambitieux, un peu énervé peut-être, un peu fou sûrement. Il était tout sauf le véritable seigneur des ténèbres.

Drago se leva et se prépara à sortir. Il avait un rendez-vous qu'il ne voulait absolument pas manquer : son père avait une petite chose qui lui appartenait et qu'il comptait bien récupérer.


	2. Chapitre 2: Une turquoise matrix

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf quelques uns qui sont de moi.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**vega264 :** Et oui, des réponses toujours des réponses ! Mais soit patiente petite vega, et tu auras toutes celles que tu désire. Mais avoue que un Dray comme ça moi je veux bien tenter de l'adopter. Un Potter disparut, moi je veux bien tenter de le retrouver. Un Alec inconnu, moi je veux bien tenter de le connaître. Voilààààà, en gros, les réponses viendront en temps voulu et toc lol bisouuuuuuuuus

**vert emeraude :** ba je pense que tu va te poser plus de question encore après ce chapitre lol mais bon tu verra bien les réponses arriveront les unes après les autres. J'espère en tout cas que le chapitre va tout de même te plaire ! bye !

**Nee Chan et Chana : **j'ai rien compris à votre truc mdr vous êtes deux dans un même corps c ça ? ba dis donc et moi qui pensait savoir ce qu'était l'abstrait ptdr ba c pa grav pour la première rencontre. Part contre j'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu du premier chap pasqe vous avez dit que c t pas à quoi vous vous attendiez. Mais bon la suite vous plaira peut être qan même ! (imaginez la file à genoux supliante mdr) bon ba bonne lecture !

**Thealie :** ouha ba c court ça mdr je suis désolée par contre pasqe je ne pense pas que tu va etre beaucoup plus avancée avec ce chap mais bon di moi qan même on sait jamais lol bon allez jte laisse et merci de ta review. Bye !

**lice-chan :** tu sai pas koi franchement on aurait envie d'écrire des fics rien que pour te faire plaisir mdr nan pasqavec des compliments comme ça, t boosté pour écrire n'importe koi (tirage de langue en bonne et due forme mdr) merci beaucoup en tout cas ! quant au fait que je sdois un bête de travail je crois ke… jen sui vraiment une ! nan pasqe bon j'écris mais je boss vachement aussi le weekend mais en fait ca va jécri le soir et je boss la journée donc tou va bien lol bon ba jespère vraiment que ce chap te plaira et si un jour ya un chap qui te plait pas surtout hésite pa à me le dire ! a la prochaine !

**blurp3 :** heuuuu… nan nan me tape pas silteplait jtien à la vie moi mdr bau i jsui désolé mai ce chap n'est guère plus long que le précédent oups disoli… ba sinon jte di un grand merci pour ta review surtout que je croi bien (en fait jen sui pratiquement sure) que c la première que tu m'écris alors un enorme merci et pi désolé encore pour la longueur des chap mais je mexplique un peu plus bas. Bye bye !

**ange de un cisme :** ba ui jadooooreeee les bad drago et jadooore les harry disparu ! en fait, surtout les bad drago ou plutot the bad drago (jy peu rien y me fait baver !) mdr didididi c qan que tu me présente ton frere ? ptdr c bisar moi aussi mon frere y mapelle la sorcière ! étrange… lol ba voilà jte remerci comme à chaq fois de ta review et espère comme à chaq fois ke ce chap te plaira (sil te plait pa toute façon c la même chose et toc ! nan mais) mdr bon bon ca va tenerve po jdisai ça pour rire moi (petit sourire discret) bien le bonjour à ta sœur ! et pi ba voilà je croi bien ke g tout di alors je v te laisser en plus g plein de boulot a pluuuus !

**onarluca : **merci merci désolé mais ca aussi ca va etre un chap assez court mais di moi kan même ce ket en pense (si jamais ya des chap ki te plait pa ésite pa hein) et ba jte souhait une super bonne lecture mais si c un peu court lol a la prochaine !

**Crackos :** ohh mais c la première fois ke tu menvoi une review toi ! merciiiii mdr la folle maiiis nan jsui pa folle juste très reconnaissante ! Donc merci et pi jespère sincérement que la fic te plaira c la première de moi ke tu li ? curiosité lol ba en tout cas pourvu que tu aime ! ah oui au fait b aya toujours plein de mystère dans mes fics mais tkt on a toujours toutes les réponses en temps voulu (clin dœil) allez jte di à une prochaine fois (ya interet (et là tu imagine un air très menaçant sur mon visage tu voi le genre) ) mdr a la prochaine !

**Colonel Beta :** ha ha tant de questions… Ba ui yaura recontre et ui alec se fera connaître donc tu voi tu auira toutes les réponses que tu veux… mais pa maintenant ! ahahahah (rire sonore et sadique) mdr alors comme ça tu devien fan ? mai ça ça veu dire que tu l'es pa encore alors y va falloir que je fasse tout pour que tu le sois pour de bon lol ba allez jte laisse lire alors et pi tu me dira ce ket en pense ! hein tu me dira ? promet ! ptdr oulà je mégare jte laisse vraiment cette foi mdr bye

**Lovely A :** ptdr g cru que tallai mettre avec une peu mai pas bocou d'impatience g failli avoir peur qan même mdr ba merci bocou pour ta review ça ma fait très plaisir. Di moi cke tu pense de ce chap ! a la prochaine !

**Lila Flow :** c super sympa me suivre dans cette fic par contre vive la pression pasqe maintenant ba voilà il fo pa ke je loupe celle là sinon tu va te dire « ba la fic ke g lu delle et ke g trouvé bien c t une exeption le reste de ses fic c nul » mdr di moi cke tu pense de ce chap mdr mai nan jsui pa du tou à laffut des review là ptdr en tout cas je souhaite vraiment que cete fic te plaise autan,t que la précédente ! et pi ta di ke rien n'allait être facile en core une fois : mai oui c booocouuu mieu qan c dure qan les sentiments font face à une vie contradictoire ! bon bon voilà que je memporte lol allez jte di à la prochaine !

**jadeeee :** ba ta presque tout compris juste un détail : lord voldemort n'était rien par rapport à ce que va etre drago, voldemort c attribué ce titre parcxe qu'il était puissant mai drago est le véritable seigneur des ténèbres mai je ten di pas plus tu va voir ça plus tard on le sai pa tout de suite ! ba voila merci bocouuu pour ta review ooohhhhhhh alor tu connais la chanson ? jadore tout simplement cette chanson franchement jpeu me lécouter en boucle mdr allez jte laisse lire la chap byebye

**miss Felton/Malfoy :** merci merci merci c super sympa et c cool ça mencourage ça par contre jespère vraiment que la fic vou plaira beaucou et pi voilà la suite attendue et demandée. A la prochaine !

**Note de l'auteur : **Alors voilà, je suis terriblement désolée mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de faire des chapitres plus long que ça. Je m'en excuse, je sais que c'est enrageant de lire des chapitres courts, surtout, j'imagine, quand l'auteur dit quelques jours plus tôt qu'elle en mettra des plus longs dorénavant. Mais bon, j'ai trop de travail et si je ne suis pas encore débordée ça ne saurait tarder si je continue à écrire autant. Donc je vous demande pardon mais vous souhaite tout de même une excellente lecture !

**Titre : Connais-tu le diable ?**

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **Drago se leva et se prépara à sortir. Il avait un rendez-vous qu'il ne voulait absolument pas manquer : son père avait une petite chose qui lui appartenait et qu'il comptait bien récupérer.

**Chapitre II : Une turquoise matrix**

Drago arriva rapidement devant un terrain vague qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Il se perdait dans l'horizon et enlevait étrangement toute envie e l'explorer. Mais Drago n'était pas dupe. Il savait à quoi s'attendre pour être déjà venu ici une fois. Il se trouvait au milieu de nulle part, mais, en réalité, tout était autour de lui. Il se rapprocha d'une pierre posée sur le sol et la toucha en fermant les yeux. Il se trouva alors projeté dans le vide. Et alors, tout apparut. Les murs gris et humides, le sol noir sur lequel s'épandaient des filets d'eau jaunâtre.

Drago aurait retroussé le nez s'il n'avait pas eu un parfait contrôle sur son corps. La puanteur était telle qu'elle semblait être visible, molécules vaporeuses dans l'air brumeux. L'endroit était sale, morbide, dépressif, et Drago était venu ici justement parce que tous ces éléments étaient rassemblés. Personne n'approchait cette partie de la prison et seuls les détraqueurs passaient par là.

La pierre était une entrée faite pour le personnel d'Azkaban et elle était autant surveillée que le reste des entrées. Mais il a déjà été précisé plus haut que personne ne venait réellement ici, les employés prenant en fait une autre entrée. Les détraqueurs n'étaient donc pas en alerte lorsqu'ils passaient par là.

Drago fouilla l'endroit sombre de son regard gris argent. Que les terribles gardiens soient en éveil ou non, cela revenait de toute manière au même pour le blond.

Il s'engagea alors dans un couloir obscur duquel provenaient des grognements, des cris douloureux retenus, des murmures de fous. Au bout de quelques pas, des grilles s'alignèrent régulièrement sur sa gauche et sur sa droite, des cellules pourries, des boîtes noires d'où sortaient parfois des rats.

Drago passait à côté des détraqueurs telles une ombre, glissant contre les murs. Il avait le contrôle de son corps mais aussi de son esprit et plus encore de son âme. Les monstrueux gardiens déambulaient devant les cellules, s'arrêtant parfois devant l'une d'elle. On entendait alors un gémissement de souffrance pure, de souffrance animale, celle que nous font subir ses assoiffés de sentiments humains, ses assoiffées d'âmes mortelles, d'âmes blessées. Mais jamais ils ne semblaient s'apercevoir de la présence plus qu'inhabituelle d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, en pleine forme, et où ils auraient pu s'abreuver plus d'un millénaire.

Et le joli ténébreux continuait sa visite surprise, jetant parfois un regard vers les corps étendus, les corps décharnés et tremblant, les corps cadavériques. Une femme nues et sale leva les yeux au moment où il passait et lui lança un regard brillant de douleur.

« Malfoy… » souffla-t-elle avant de retomber face contre terre sous l'effort qu'elle venait de faire.

Drago continua son chemin. Ainsi, Bellatrix Lestrange était encore en vie. Elle était donc un peu plus forte que ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé. Et elle l'avait reconnu. Rien à craindre de ce côté ; le nouveau seigneur savait reconnaître un corps vivant d'un corps qui mourrait d'ici quelques heures. Et comme pour confirmer sa pensée, un détraqueur vint se placer devant la cellule de Lestrange et Drago entendit un gémissement d'agonie. Oui, cette femme nue et décharnée qu'il avait vue quelques minutes plus tôt serait définitivement morte ce soir.

Drago ralentit le pas et fini enfin par s'arrêter devant une cellule. Une forme inerte était recroquevillée dans un coin noir de cette cage à chiens. Il tendit la main et l'homme fut traîné jusqu'à la grille rouillée. Un grognement sourd se fit entendre et la tête se releva. Les cheveux autrefois d'un blond presque blanc était aujourd'hui poussiéreux et semblait gris foncés. Ils étaient collés contre le front et la nuque de l'homme que Drago reconnu pour être Lucius Malfoy. Un simple pantalon en lambeaux cachait encore une partie de al peau mais Drago remarqua sur le torse des traces de griffures infectées, des plaies inguérissables. Il leva les yeux vers ceux de son père. Lucius, puisqu'il faut l'appeler ainsi, la mort nous obligeant à une certaine intimité, Lucius, disais-je, avait les yeux arrondis par l'étonnement et par la terreur.

« Toi… ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Tais-toi. Je viens chercher ce que tu m'as pris en partant. »

Lucius, père sévère et à présent renié, ouvrit la bouche comme pour pousser un cri qui ne sortit pas tout en remuant la tête de gauche à droite. Il avait un air ahuri, l'air d'un fou à qui on venait de dire de ce coucher.

« Non, non, non… Tu… tu n'as pas le droit. »

« Oh, mais si, j'ai le droit. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? « Un Malfoy puissant a tous les droits. » C'est bien toi qui m'as dit ça un jour, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, je t'en pris, gémit ce père malheureux et souffrant. Tout, mais je t'en pris, pas ça. Je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux. »

« Ta vie ? »

« Oh ! oui, fit-il en hochant la tête avec force. Oui, oui, prends ma vie, prends ma vie. Mais laisse-le moi, laisse-moi ce dont tu n'as pas besoin. »

Drago ricana. Ce pauvre fou…

« Malfoy – car l'intimité n'existe pas entre un père agonisant et un fils indifférent – je te le reprends, un point c'est tout. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. »

Les yeux de Lucius – gardons nôtre complicité avec cet être qui a tant besoin de soutient – s'agrandirent de terreur et il agrippa de sa main gauche le côté droit de sa poitrine. La chair se déchira lentement à cet endroit, laissant apparaître à seulement quelques millimètres sous la peau un objet étincelant au milieu de ce sang infect et rosâtre, signe de manque d'oxygène. Les doigts de Lucius se couvrirent de ce liquide croupi et bientôt, le bel objet s'éleva doucement, s'extirpant de la chair putride, et plana un instant sous le regard immense et plein de douleur de Lucius. Cet être malade tendit faiblement la main vers le petit diamant dans un geste timide et désespéré à la fois mais la petite étoile s'envola et alla retomber dans la main de Drago.

« Drago… mon fils, je t'en pris… Rends-moi la pierre… Ma reine… finit-il par pleurnicher. Ma belle reine au sang noir… »

Et il gardait la main droite tendue vers celle de Drago, l'autre toujours agrippée à la plaie ouverte sur sa poitrine.

« Je t'en supplie, Drago, elle est à moi. Elle est à moi ! »

Et ce personnage misérable et fou se jeta sur les grilles desquelles Drago s'écarta d'un geste rapide, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Et il se colla contre le mur derrière lui en voyant les détraqueurs arrivés à toute vitesse, planant à deux pieds du sol, et accourant vers un peu de vie, vers ce dont ils raffolaient, vers ce qu'ils dégustaient, vers la détresse humaine.

Et Drago les regarda prendre la tête de son père entre leurs mains vaporeuses et aspirer le peu de lucidité qu'il restait encore à ce vieil homme. Il adorait ça. Les détraqueurs avaient du mal à se retenir d'embrasser son père. Mais le corps de Lucius se fit soudain mou et ils le laissèrent retomber sans connaissance sur le sol de sa cellule malsaine. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits – si l'on peut dire une telle chose dans le cas de Lucius – et son fils l'entendit à nouveau gémir, réclamant sa reine au sang noir.

Drago le regarda une dernière fois et parcourut le couloir dans le sens inverse. Il ouvrit la main et observa la pierre qu'il tenait dans la main. C'était une petite « turquoise matrix », une superbe pierre bleu-vert veinée de noir. Il sentit alors le pouvoir de la pierre parcourir doucement ses doigts. Il posa sa deuxième main par-dessus la première et lorsqu'il le retira, la turquoise matrix se trouvait au bout d'une chaîne en argent. Il essuya un minuscule goutte de sang rose que son père avait laissé, telle la perle d'un souvenir douteux.

Il savait parfaitement pourquoi son père tenait tant à cette pierre. Mais il ne la lui rendrait jamais, elle lui avait appartenue dès sa naissance et à présent elle était sienne.

Il se retrouva face à un mur suintant l'insalubrité et il posa sa main dessus en ferment les yeux comme il l'avait fait pour entrer. Il se sentit à nouveau projeter en avant et fut bientôt face à l'étendue immense devant laquelle il était arrivé quelques instants plus tôt.

Il respira à pleins poumons l'air frais. Il jeta un regard sans expression en direction de l'endroit où se cachait Azkaban. Il avait enfin récupéré son joyau après vingt ans. Enfin… Il pouvait aller le retrouver, à présent. Il était prêt.

Bon alors je sui désolé mais les petits tirets pour les dialogues ne marchaient pas donc g fait d guilemets ca fait nul mai bon jpe rien y faire. Ah oui pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas encore, les review c la petite case en bas à gauche ! mdr c ma drogue (tirage de langue) lol ba jvou laisse en espérant que vous avez apprécier votre lecture !

PS: je vais tenter de faire un yuri avec hermione (heu c po ma faute c vega elle ma di "les yuri c po aussi bien ke les yaoi") jsui daccord avec elle mais je voulais lui prouver que ça peut être très bien alors voilà c un ti challenge ke ceux qui veulent voir ce ke ça donne ce sera sur le site dès ce soir je pense je vai écrire le premier chapitre maintenant!


	3. Chapitre 3: Un enfant

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**Note de l'auteur : **jsui de retour avec un chap de plus jsui désolée mai franchement le mois ki vient de passer à été très dur du coté des cours et je pouvais réellement pas me permettre de passer du temps à ecrire mais bon voilà mtnt g plus de cours et mes partielles sont dans un moi donc je pense ke ca ira

**Titre : Connais-tu le diable ?**

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **Il avait enfin récupéré son joyau après vingt ans. Enfin… Il pouvait aller le retrouver, à présent. Il était prêt.

**Chapitre II : Un enfant**

Drago rentra chez lui. Il avait acquis une habitation à Newcastle, une ville portuaire dans le nord de l'Angleterre. L'immeuble était somptueux et lui appartenait entièrement. Il l'avait aménagé lui-même et, à chacun des trois étages, se trouvait un appartement différent.

Celui qui se trouvait au premier étage servait à recevoir ses différents serviteurs qui étaient de passage dans ce coin de l'Angleterre pour une mission quelconque. Il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire.

Le second était celui qu'il habitait. Il était magnifique par sa richesse et son goût. La luxure régnait en même temps que la noblesse, un subtil mélange de classe et de vice, il n'y avait pas un seul endroit qui ne fut éclairé mais la lumière était douce et chaude, presque transpirante de désir, le désir de pouvoir, de vengeance, de possession, le désir de la femme et de l'homme aussi.

Le troisième étage, enfin, était beau. Ni plus ni moins. C'était quatre pièces remplies uniquement de livres, plus précieux les uns que les autres. Le sol était fait en bois, un bois brut, comme tous les meubles qui habillaient l'appartement. Avec la neige qui continuait de tomber dehors, on aurait pu se croire dans un luxueux chalet à la montagne, si ce n'était cette odeur de plaisir animal qui régnait.

Un pan de l'immeuble était laissé aux serviteurs qui travaillaient sur place mais l'aménagement était laissé à leur charge et il s'agissait de plusieurs petites chambres sans rien d'extraordinaire, ce qui dénotait furieusement avec le reste de l'habitation. Mais ça ne touchait pas les pièces que Drago se réservait, cela ne le gênait donc absolument pas. Lui, avait le droit au luxe, mais pas les autres.

Les portes de l'immeuble s'ouvrirent devant Drago et un jeune garçon de 17 ans se courba devant lui pour le laisser entrer dans le hall. Le rouge et le noir régnaient dans cette immense pièce somptueuse de par l'or royalement étalé et l'odeur de pouvoir qui se dégageait des murs. La cape d'un rouge éclatant s'envolant dans un geste gracieux du tout jeune seigneur et il la tendit au garçon qui s'empressa de la prendre des mains de son maître.

"Seigneur", l'interpella respectueusement un homme habillé tout en noir.

Drago ne daigna pas lui adresser un regard. Il continua son chemin et lui ordonna de parler d'un geste de la main.

"Vous avez eu la visite, ce matin, d'un homme étrange. Il tenait à vous parler en personne."

Drago s'arrêta pour regarder l'homme droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci était mal à lèse et cela puait. Le visage de Drago n'exprimait rien. Il fit un geste du menton et l'homme continua.

"Il a tué un de vos hommes. Il lui a dit qu'il n'était pas digne de vous servir et qu'il vous rendait un grand service en vous débarrassant d'un insecte."

"Et pourquoi l'a-t-il tué ? A-t-il dit pourquoi il le pensait indigne de moi ?"

"Oui, seigneur… Il disait refuser que vous, hum… que vous touchiez un homme qui aimait la liberté."

Drago fixa intensément l'homme en noir. Puis, il se mit à parler.

"Oui, bien, bien. Qui d'autre que toi a assisté à ce… petit désagrément ?"

"Moi seul, seigneur. Personne d'autre ne s'occupe de la mission de protéger vos appartements que vous m'avez confiée", répondit l'homme, fier.

"Bien… Dis-moi, hum… Vincent. Es-tu prêt à tout pour moi ? A mourir, s'il le faut ?"

"Bien sûr, Seigneur !"

"Bien."

Drago lui tourna alors le dos et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Tout en continuant à marcher et s'éloigner de l'homme, il leva la main dans un geste élégant, l'homme tomba au sol en se tordant de douleur. Un filet de sang s'écoula doucement, se mélangeant à la couleur pourpre du tapis. Puis, après un dernier sursaut, le corps se fit immobile.

"Nettoyez-moi ça !"

Et quelques enjambées plus tard, le ténébreux et froid prince disparut au détour d'un couloir.

Il ouvrit enfin la porte de ses appartements et alla s'écrouler élégamment sur le canapé, devant la cheminée qui continuait toujours à émettre ce doux son continu de crépitements.

« Alors, il est déjà là… »

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Drago. Il était enfin là…

Il sortit la chaîne de sous sa chemise en soie noire. Le pendentif que Drago avait fait de l'anneau avant de sortir d'Azkaban était suspendu devant ses yeux. La turquoise matrix, magnifique de par sa beauté, superbe de par son pouvoir, étrangement fière… la reine au sang noir de Lucius Malfoy. Il y avait toujours une femme dans ces histoires de puissance et de guerre. Et bien, la voilà, la femme en question, magnifique pierre bleu-vert, veinée de noir, l'âme du mal, la réincarnation bien-aimée de la magie à l'état pur. Une reine au sang noir…

Un grattement presque inaudible se fit entendre. Drago tourna son beau visage vers la porte d'entrée et plissa les yeux. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître un enfant d'une dizaine d'années, aussi blond que Drago. Mais le visage avait quelque chose d'angélique contrairement à celui du seigneur.

Le garçon sourit, d'un sourire d'enfant, un véritable sourire amoureux.

"Bonjour."

"Tais-toi."

L'enfant tira la langue au seigneur des ténèbres.

"Me tairais si je veux…", bouda l'enfant.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors et une lueur espiègle les éclaira. Il rajouta à sa petite phrase un « … d'abord. » d'un goût douteux.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il avait étrangement une envie irrépressible de… lui tirer la langue à son tour.

Mais il préféra regarder l'enfant de haut, un air supérieur s'affichant clairement sur son visage.

L'enfant se dirigea vers lui et agrippa les beaux coussins luxueux pour s'aider à se hisser sur le canapé aux côtés du seigneur. Alors, pour la première fois, il tourna les yeux vers le pendentif qui pendait toujours à la chaîne. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il poussa un cri soudain en même temps qu'il tomba brusquement du canapé. Il se releva et recula vivement, les yeux braqués sur l'objet, les lèvres entrouvertes, laissant échapper une respiration sifflante et saccadée. Drago sourit perfidement.

"Tire moi la langue, à présent."

Il ricana.

"Et bien ?"

Le garçon le regarda méchamment. Ses yeux étaient striés de rouges, il avait les épaules voûtées comme sous le poids d'une trop grande douleur. Son air angélique n'avait pas disparût, les traits de son visage étaient toujours aussi fins, aussi lisses. Mais se superposait à se visage un autre, celui-là déformé par la souffrance. C'était comme lorsqu'on écoutait deux musiques à la fois, comme lorsqu'on superposait deux chansons.

Drago explosa de rire et il alla placer la chaîne dans un écrin superbement sculpté, luxueux, des diamants éparpillés dessus avec un goût sûr étincelant.

Dès que l'écrin fut refermé, le garçon se calma. Sa respiration redevint régulière et il se redressa.

"Tu es allé le chercher, alors… Il sent le sang pourri."

Le garçon avait dit ces mots comme il aurait dit qu'il voulait jouer. Son visage était parfaitement innocent. Le visage d'un enfant de dix ans, égayé.

Drago se détourna de ce joli visage et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Le visage fermé, il regarda les gens s'affairer dans les rues sombres du soir. La lune était pleine ce soir-là. Elle éclairait les ténèbres qui régnaient au-dessus des toits.

Une voix se fit entendre juste derrière lui, comme si la personne qui les prononçait était collée à son dos.

"Bientôt… Bientôt…"

Drago se retourna, l'enfant était toujours à la place où il se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt et il observait le seigneur qui allait renaître. Bientôt…

Voilà ! bon c le premier apre une longue absence alor g fai ske g pu mai je pense que les prochains seront un peu mieu

Merci davoir lu jusque là c dja pa mal lol bye à tous !


	4. Chapitre 4: Bistirtz

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**vega264 : **expdrrrr c bol espoir fra,chement tu croi vraiment kils te choisirai à moi nan mai la tu reve ! mdrrrr bon bon bon revenons à nos tites affaires merci bocou pour ta review ki ma fait très trè trè … rire :p nan franchement ca ma fait plaisir tkt pa listoire va commencer à avancer il fallait juste que je me remette dans le bain lol qant à la personnaliuté des personnage de toute manière dan cette fic en fait on va les connaître au fur et à mesure ils ne seron pa devoilé tout a fait voilà bisous aplus

**onarluca : **mdr tinquiète paaaaa jlai pa oublié notre harry superhero oulà je sen ke tu va bien aimer la fin de ce chapitre je sai pa pk c une impression lolll ba merci bocou pour ta review jessaye de mettre plusieurs chapitre ce weekend pasqe vu ke je vou ai un peu abandonné pendant plus dun moi je tente de me ratraper lol merci merci et à plus jespère bye

**Enyia : **expdrrrrrr klan je disai à vega ke les lecteurs étaient bocou bocou bocou trop impatients ! mdrrrr nan mai pour rep à tes kestion on va faire dans lordre : drago est le mm drago kon connaît c celmui ki es allé à poudlar et tou et tou seulement il es comme ca parce que… ta vraimen cru ke jallai te le dire là allez avou mdrtinquiète pa tu le saura en temps voulu lol l'enfant ba heu en fait vou mavez tous etonné pasqe vou mavez pa tro posé de question sur lui finalement, sur son comportement et tou main bon jvai pa te dire nan plu si c son fils mdrr (sadik ! lol) ba sinon harry jlai pa oublié tu pe me faire confiance :p merci pour ta review bye a + jespère

**Vif d'or :** slt ! ca faisait longtemps ! loll ba heu jsui désolée mai je pense ke ce serai tou aussi nébuleu avec ce chap mais ca commence à avancer et dan le prochain il se passera d truc…. Jte di pa koi bien sur lollll ba en tous cas merci bocou pour ta review jespère ke ce chap te plaira et ke ceux ki von suivre aussi dailleurs lol ba voilà a plus et au prochain chapitre jespère

**Thealie : **merci pour ta review franchement ca ma fait tro plaisir de savoir ket adore cette fic merci bocou bocou oui moi oci je le trouve intriguante lol jadore qan c comme a qan tu voi pa tro skil va se passer qan t etonné a chaq foi un peu plus et pi kan finalement tu sai rien mai tinkiète pa vou allez commencer à comprendre les personnages voilà voilà bye bye et à la prochaine !

**vert emeraude ; **mais c dingue ca detre aussi impatien mdrr ba tu va comprendre au fur et à mesure pasqe en fait dans cette fic jaimerai que les personnage ne se devoile pat ou de suite je leur reserve un autre destin mai pour lenfant je pense ke vou saurez dan les deu prochain chapitre ki von sui vre mai je sui pa encore tou à fait sure bien bien bien merci bocou de mavoir laissé une review jte di à la prochaine fois bye et merci encore !

**Note de l'auteur : **eh oui je sui de retour et en force avec tou plein de courage pour ecrire plein de chapitre mdrrr bon ce sera pa regulier mai jvou promet ke jessayerai den mettre o moin un par semaine bye et bonne lecture !

**Titre : Connais-tu le diable ?**

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **Drago se retourna, l'enfant était toujours à la place où il se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt et il observait le seigneur qui allait renaître. Bientôt…

**Chapitre IV : Bistirtz **

Drago se retrouva rapidement seul à nouveau. L'enfant avait voulu sortir s'amuser au parc et avait laissé le puissant seigneur des Ténèbres réfléchir, à côté de la cheminée toujours crépitante.

Drago était assis sur le canapé, encore une fois, comme toutes les fois.

Le moment approchait, il devrait bientôt sortir de sous l'oubli, sortir des entrailles du mal, pour ressusciter sur la Terre que les hommes chérissaient tant. Il allait leur montrer à quel point leur vie était infime, insignifiante, inexistante même. Rien n'importait ici, rien que la douleur et la mort, rien que le feu et le sang. Et il le leur prouverait. Il allait régner sur un monde qui lui appartenait déjà.

Mais pour le moment, l'attente était encore nécessaire. Ne pas se presser, pas aujourd'hui, pas après tant de patience, pas après avoir passé tant d'années sous terre à se promettre le retour, une vengeance, un meurtre qui compterait plus que tous les autres, le seul meurtre qui était important. Le seul…

Drago avait été élevé dans l'impatience, dans la volonté du pouvoir immédiat, dans le caprice. Mais il avait su faire abstraction des volontés faibles qui tentaient de l'emprisonner dans ce monde de futilités. Et aujourd'hui, il revenait plus fort que jamais, avec pour seule éducation celle qu'il s'était lui-même faite.

Il était puissant, le maître, le suprême, et ils seraient tous à ses pieds, bientôt… Mais pas maintenant, pas encore, ce n'était pas le moment.

Drago, une mèche blonde flottant sur son front, une jambe tendue et l'autre à moitié repliée sur le canapé, les mains sur ses cuisses, se demandait où en était David, l'homme qu'il avait envoyé à la recherche de celui à tuer, Harry Potter, gamin d'une vingtaine d'année, seul obstacle à sa toute puissance. Mais les murs, Drago les avait tous fait explosé ; et ce serait la même chose pour celui-ci. Le dernier obstacle, le plus difficile à surmonter, le plus jouissif surtout. Tuer Harry Potter. Tuer cet avorton, ce petit être audacieux. Finalement, vaincre le Bien incarné.

Le Bien incarné…

Comment pouvait-on ressembler autant à un ange ? Comment pouvait-on être aussi gentil, aussi naïf ? Gentil…

Drago n'eu aucun sourire, son visage inexpressif ne dévoila pas son amusement. Le Bien contre le Mal. Tous y pensent, tous en rêvent, tous se l'imaginent. Mais ils ne l'ont jamais vu ce combat, ils n'ont même jamais imaginé qu'il puisse réellement se passer. Un fantasme, rien d'autre. Et si quelques uns y ont déjà vaguement crus une fois, ils n'ont pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce que cela pouvait donner. L'apocalypse n'est pas un mythe, et elle est bien plus terrible que ce que l'on peut penser.

Une lutte acharnée entre deux êtres surhumains, deux êtres que le destin attendait avec une impatience trépignante. Enfin…

Plus que quelques jours, quelques semaines tout au plus. Il lui suffisait de retrouver l'absent, le fuyard, le fugitif, celui qui était parti et s'était caché.

Drago imagina le jour de leurs retrouvailles, se représenta les yeux emplis d'horreur de son ennemi, des yeux brillant de rage peut-être. Oui, de rage… C'était jouissif de penser qu'il pourrait faire éprouver à Harry Potter le sentiment que ce dernier s'était toujours promis de combattre.

Le seigneur de vingt-deux ans, le beau prince de la guerre, de la luxure, du vice, le seigneur des Ténèbres se leva. Une femme entra dans la pièce, voilée à la mode des pays d'Orient, comme pour cacher un secret. Seuls les yeux étaient visibles sous les voiles. Des yeux brillants.Des yeux illuminés de désir.

Drago s'approcha d'elle, et au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait, les voiles s'envolaient un à un, comme sous l'influence d'une brise vicieuse qui se faufilerait sous la douce soie, qui effleurerait la peau au passage. Et la femme frissonnait sous ce contact invisible. Le fin tissu qui cachait les traits de son visage glissa au sol au moment où Drago arrivait tout prêt d'elle. C'était une jeune fille de 17 ans. Une petite fille encore, mais une petite fille embrasée. Une petite fille de dix sept ans qui sentait déjà couler en elle le doux fiel du désir.

Tout son corps répondait aux caresses de la brise perverse qui se répandait sur ce corps jeune et fragile, sur ce corps parfait. Drago n'avait pas à toucher la jeune femme pour la faire frémir, gémir même.

La lascivité de son invitée plu à Drago qui se délecta plusieurs heures de la boisson euphorisante qu'elle lui offrait, celle de l'amour.

Lorsque Drago se leva, il jeta la fille dehors. Douce au goût, mais soumise. Trop soumise. Et il avait envie d'action ces jours-ci, il avait envie de combat, de bataille, de victoire aussi.

Il ne tint pas en place des heures durant. Des heures durant… jusqu'au moment où il tua un homme qui entrait dans ses appartements sans se faire annoncer. Cet homme était secondé d'un autre qui se figea sur place en voyant son partenaire écroulé au sol devant lui.

Drago lui sourit presque gentiment, ce qui terrorisa bien plus l'homme, qui n'était en fait qu'un garçon de quatorze ans tout au plus.

"Et bien ? J'attends. Pourquoi cet avorton s'est-il permis d'entrer ainsi ? Il devait y avoir une raison, pour qu'il mette ainsi sa vie en péril."

Drago ne pu s'empêcher de penser que l'être humain, sorcier ou non, n'était vraiment qu'un imbécile. Il mettait constamment sa vie en jeu quand il pouvait cent fois l'éviter.

Mais il sortit de ses pensées sarcastiques lorsque l'enfant annonça d'un ton fébrile :

"Il l'a retrouvé, seigneur ! David l'a retrouvé !"

Juste après, l'homme que nous avons décrit plus tôt et qui se nommait David, entra effectivement, respectueux et le visage tourné vers le sol. Drago lui ordonna de se relever. Il aimait la cicatrice de cet homme, il aimait voir la trace d'une lutte dévisager cet ancien beau jeune homme de vingt ans.

"Seigneur."

Drago sentit son cœur s'accélérer contre son gré. Etait-ce la nouvelle que lui apportait l'homme balafré qui lui faisait cet effet, ou était-ce le messager lui-même et le timbre de sa voix qui le mettait dans cet état ?

Le visage du jeune homme en question se tordit légèrement sous le coup apparemment d'une douleur. Et il releva les yeux sur Drago, sur son seigneur, des yeux qui se voilèrent légèrement d'un sentiment que le prince ne pu déchiffrer.

Celui-ci serra les poings et la douleur s'arrêta aussitôt. Comment avait-il pu faire mal au messager sans même le vouloir. Il fallait qu'il se maîtrise. Mais en fait, la question que se posait réellement Drago était _pourquoi _il lui avait fait mal sans même s'en apercevoir.

"Ainsi, tu l'as retrouvé…"

Il sentit alors la haine et la joie s'écouler vivement dans ses veines au rythme des battements de son cœur. Ces simples mots, des mots qu'il avait attendu tellement longtemps de pouvoir prononcer, ces simples mots lui procurèrent une jouissance immense.

"Seigneur, Harry Potter se trouve sur une île, en Transylvanie."

"En Transylvanie ? Tiens donc ? Notre cher petit Potter aurait-il des tendances vampiriphiles ?"

"Précisément. Il se serait apparemment rendu à Bistritz…"

"A Bistritz ? Mais que fait-il donc là-bas ?"

"Il s'est fait construire un château, seigneur. Un château qui se trouve être construit sur les ruines du château Bran…"

L'homme prit un ton suspicieux.

"Il a été construit sur les mêmes plans."

Puis il regarda Drago droit dans les yeux avant d'ajouter :

"Exactement les mêmes plans..."

Drago fit signe à l'enfant de quatorze ans de sortir. Celui-ci était resté tout le temps à écouter la discussion, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, comme pour mieux se concentrer sur ce qui se disait dans cette salle qui sentait le mal, la luxure, le secret. Le mystère…

Il sortit à contrecœur. Il ne saurait probablement jamais ce qui se dirait dans cette salle. Pourtant, il avait la sensation que les décisions prises ici, à cet instant, influeraient sur son avenir. Sur l'avenir de tous en fait.

Pendant ce temps, loin de cette discussion sur l'avenir du monde, très loin de l'Angleterre, en Roumanie, dans la région de Bistritz, marchant lentement dans un couloir sombre d'un château qui se trouvait au milieu d'une forêt plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit, un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans avait un sourire aux lèvres. Brun, les cheveux ébouriffés, habillé d'un pantalon noir, ample, et d'une chemise blanche, toute aussi ample, le contraste de son visage d'avec celui du seigneur des Ténèbres était stupéfiant. Le blond avait le visage d'un ange mais dans ses yeux régnait le mal. Le brun avait le visage d'un homme mauvais mais dans son regard une lueur de générosité et d'amour brillait dans l'obscurité du couloir lugubre.

Bon bon bon c pa la peine de le dire je sai parfaitement ce ke vous pensez je sui sadik ! be heu commen le dire san rougir ? mdrr ba oui javou jadore faire crever dimpatience les lecteurs expdr mai vou savez c pour votre bien ! ( « hypocrite lita ta pa honte ? » « moi ? heu ba hum nan ! » mdr)

Bon dite moi ske vou en pensez si je continu sur cette lancée ou si je doi modifier kk chose à mes projet bisous à + a tous !


	5. Chapitre 5: Un rêve au loin

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**lice-chan : **c po juste jpeu pa te faire de lecon comme koi ta pu reviewer mon chap troi ; tu l'a déjà fait ! mdrrr maiii nan te tape pa la tete contre le mur après tu pourra pa lire la suite mdrrr bon ba merci en tou cas pour ta review c sympa et pi tu sais le plus important c ke tu lise, les review ca pass après (heu enfin jvai pa te dire de pa en mettre nan plus mdrrrr bau i jles aime bien moi les review :p) aller jvai pa mattarder plus il es tard lol bye et au prochain chap !

**Thealie : **merciiiiiiii bon c vrai ke Harry est venu un peu tard mai je vcai me ratrapper jespère en tou cas que tu va bien aimé ce chap je pense que tou va aller un peu plus vite des le prochain chap ; là c t histoire de me remettre dedans. Bon jte di à la prochaine ! aplus !

**onarluca :** merci bocou c cool de savoir qu'il y a d lecteurs qui adorent cette fic ca fait toujour du bien de lentendre mdrrrr bau i fo y penser à mon ti egau ausii expdr bon heu je croi kil fo ke jarrete avec mon délire là lol merci encore et jespère ke le chap va te plaire bye

**vert emeraude :** ptdr que de question que de question :p les réponses au prochain épisode lol rooo la sadik tsssss ba en fait c drole pasqe le petit il a pal air davoir mark tout le monde tu es une d rare à me poser des kestion à son propos bon allez je rep juste à une de tes kestion : harry ne spa un vampire ! ba oui mai la tu va te poser encore plus de kestion mdr ba oui c ki alor ? pourquoi est-il la ba :D ba tu le comprendra bien asser vite lol jte di a la prochaine ? bye !

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell**heu alors là tu mpose des colles mdrr nan je deconne ba en fait jvai pa te rep hein pasqe sinon tu va tou savoir et ce serait pa drole. Pr contre jte trouve bien impatiente mdrrrr ba oui c vrai koi ils vont qan mm pa se tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre des leur première rencontre ! ce serait pa drole apres expdr ba oui comme tu laura remarqué ski est drole c de vous faire impatienter :p bon aller di moi ske tu pense de ce chap aplus !

**ange de un cisme :** bon alor tout dabord jte jure ca me fait grave de te revoir (enfin on se voi pa vraimen mai bon .. lol) et pi aussi je voulais te demander dou ca venait ton pseudo et pi jvoulais te dire aussi que si tu veux g laissé mon adress ms n sur mon profil et pi il fo aussi ke tu sache que tu es la seule à mavoir parlé du goss comme je voulai kon men parle ba ouai c vrai koi jvoulai kil fass peur et apparement ca a po marché ! (bon heu là tu essaye de mimaginer affalée sur mon clavier en train de pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps c vrai koi c triste ! mdrr) bon heu je revien aux choses sérieuses (enfin, sérieuses… ) :p ba voilà jsui un peu bocou crevé donc kje vai te laisser en tou cas ca fait plaisir de recevoir à nouvo tes review ! bye !

**Vif d'or :** oui jsui désolée jsui assez lente comme fiqueuse (jsui pa sure ke ca se dise mai on sen fiche on se compren mdrrr) jfai ke d truc qavance peu à peu mai bon c mon style :p lol merci bocou pour ta review et pi jespère seincérement que ce chap te plaira ! aplussss !

**Note de l'auteur : **bon alors j'aime pas tro ce chap mais il me semble qu'il est nécessaire pour le prochain sur lequel je vai me pencher dès que je pourrais. Nempeche que c pa cool de vous faire lire un truc comme ca un peu ennuyeux mai bon jvou promet que jessayerai de faire mieu pour les autres je me suis remise dans le bain après mon absence prolongée et je pense que je suis enfin reprête à écrire des chap pa tro mal voilà voilà jvou souhaite à tous une bonne nuit (bon bien suyr si cas trouve vous lirez ce chap le matinn ou un truc comme ca mai bon il est 23h51 donc pour moi c leur du dodo) lol bye et jespère avoir de vos news pour me dire ske vou en avez pensé !

**Titre : Connais-tu le diable ?**

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **Le blond avait le visage d'un ange mais dans ses yeux régnait le mal. Le brun avait le visage d'un homme mauvais mais dans son regard une lueur de générosité et d'amour brillait dans l'obscurité du couloir lugubre.

**Chapitre V : Un rêve au loin**

Un cri animal, un hurlement sous la lune ronde pâle, un cri de défi et de menace. Un cri foudroyant comme l'éclair. Un cri de ceux qui vous font frémir, de ceux qui se rappelle à votre mémoire par les nuits sombres et lugubres. Un cri puissant, clair. Le cri du loup dans la forêt de Transylvanie…

Et puis, un bruissement de feuilles, une ombre qui traverse furtivement les sous-bois, un souffle saccadé, un petit bruit de plainte de temps en temps. La fuite, seule chance de survie. La fuite… Comme toujours…

Un regard vers une immense ombre qui s'abat sur la forêt. Un château. Le regard qui glisse jusqu'au haut des tours. Le froid, l'épuisement, le réconfort.

Une silhouette sort des bois et court rapidement vers une entrée dissimulée. La porte grince et se referme dans un inquiétant claquement.

« Maître… »

« Je sais, Sacral, je sais… »

Harry Potter jeta sa longue cape rouge dans les bras du dénommé Sacral et monta deux à deux les marches froides qui le conduisirent jusqu'à un hall éclairer par un lustre doré qui illuminait le sol et les meubles, le tout en bois. Des tentures représentant des scènes terrifiantes, des scènes de guerres et de violents combats, habillaient les murs.

Il ne s'attarda pas là et traversa un immense salon aux couleurs vives et poignantes au milieu duquel trônait une longue table en bois foncé. Arrivé de l'autre côté, il ouvrit une lourde porte en bois sculpté. Derrière, des escaliers en pierre brute semblaient monter à l'infini. Mais Harry, maître des lieux, les monta sans difficulté et se retrouva bientôt dans une vaste salle aux couleurs pourpres. Une bibliothèque prenait tout un mur. Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre et des fauteuils éparpillés dans la salle finissaient de faire de ce lieu un endroit de détente.

Mais l'odeur qui y régnait, le sentiment de puissance et de pouvoir qu'elle produisait aurait fait frissonner n'importe quel visiteur.

Harry se dirigea vers une petite porte qui donnait sur un bureau où feuilles, plumes et encre étaient maîtres. En passant devant un miroir accroché à un mur, son reflet attira son regard. Il était beau aujourd'hui. Il avait gardé le physique d'un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans avec ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés, ses traits lisses qui reflétaient sa puissance… Mais ses yeux verts étaient trop inexpressif pour laisser à son visage la moindre trace de naïveté qui marque les visages de tout jeune homme de son âge. Il y avait une lueur de lassitude mais surtout une lueur de détermination. Rien qui ne puisse appartenir à un autre.

Et puis, il y avait ce sang à un endroit de sa joue. Un filet rougeâtre qui lui appartenait ou pas, qui coulait d'une blessure ou qui venait de sa victime. Et cette boue aussi qui semblait avoir été étalée sur son front. Il était las à ce moment là. Très las. N'y avait-il donc aucun autre moyen pour faire régner la paix sur Terre ? Etait-ce ainsi que le destin avait voulu qu'il vainque ? Etait-ce pour agir ainsi, pour faire ce qu'il faisait qu'il était né ?

Il tenta d'essuyer le sang à l'aide d'un pan de sa chemise sale mais il avait séché et il en restait une trace. Il abandonna. Rien n'y ferait. Il faudrait qu'il aille se laver. Mais pas maintenant. Il avait bien trop de choses à faire avant. Le temps lui était compté à présent.

Oui, le temps lui était compté… Vaincre une première fois Lord Voldemort, le vaincre une deuxième fois, et cette fois pour de bon. Mais avoir aujourd'hui encore un combat à mener ? Un combat qui serait sans doute son dernier. Le dernier combat qu'il aurait à faire. Le dernier combat… Celui pour lequel il était venu se réfugier ici, sur cette terre perdue. Le combat pour lequel il avait passé tant d'année à se battre, à s'entraîner, à tuer. Vaincre une dernière fois.

Harry s'écarta du miroir et alla s'asseoir devant le bureau pour se mettre à écrire sur un parchemin vierge encore de tout mot. Il trempa sa plume dans une encre mauve et commença.

« J'ai bien reçu votre message.

« Je m'y attendais malheureusement. Il fallait que ce jour arrive et je suis aujourd'hui dans l'attente de cette rencontre que j'attends depuis si longtemps.

« Il me semble que vous prenez cette histoire à cœur. Aussi, je crois ne pas me tromper en pensant que vous tiendrez une part dans la fin de cet évènement qui marquera sans doute l'histoire des hommes prochains.

« Il me semble nécessaire pourtant de vous rappelez que je ne souffrirais aucune ingérence de votre part dans mon destin.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je vous salue, Maître Miseri. »

Harry reposa sa plume, roula le parchemin qui disparu aussitôt. Il posa ses mains sur le bureau et poussa un profond soupir.

Comme il en avait fait du chemin depuis qu'il avait quitté Albus Dumbledore, l'école, depuis qu'il était venu se réfugier dans ce coin du monde d'où est parti la légende. Hermione, Ron… Il avait tout quitté. Pour quoi ? Pour vivre reclué, tel un hors la loi, tel un banni. Mais il n'était rien de tout ça. Il était plus que n'importe qui. Il était celui qui serait l'origine d'une nouvelle légende. Il serait celui que les générations futures appelleront l'_Incoronato_, celui qui est sacré, celui que la divinité a choisis. Le représentant des combattants du bien.

Harry sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers sa chambre, grande pièce où le lit prenait la majeure partie de la place. Les couleurs pourpres revenaient encore. Il alla prendre une douche et se glissa sous les draps de son lit. Il ferma les yeux lorsque soudain, semblant surgir de nulle part, une vision s'imposa à lui. Il se trouvait dans une salle doucement éclairée par un feu de cheminée. La neige tombait dehors et tout semblait calme. Mais une douleur aiguë au ventre le fit se courber en deux dans un cri de surprise et de douleur. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il vit devant lui, à la fenêtre, lui tournant à demi le dos, un homme d'environ la même taille que lui, des cheveux d'un blond pur, et la pâleur de sa peau se reflétant au clair de lune. Le visage se tourna vers lui et sa douleur s'accentua encore. Les yeux d'un gris opaque semblaient se voiler en le voyant.

Harry sentit alors que quelqu'un tirait sur son pantalon. Il baissa les yeux et poussa un cri de frayeur en apercevant un enfant au visage démoniaque accrocher à sa jambe. Les yeux d'un bleu transparent lui transperçaient le cœur telle une lame aiguisée. Un sourire effrayant dévoilait des dents que la lumière faisait paraître pourries.

A ce même moment, alors que Harry gémissait de peur dans son lit, à des milliers de kilomètres l'homme de sa vision s'écroula au sol dans ses appartements, le corps tendus par l'appréhension. Drago Malfoy se trouva projeter dans un monde sombre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il plana quelques instants au-dessus d'une forêt puis tomba jusqu'à atteindre le sol humide d'une clairière. Il se releva immédiatement et entendit des bruissements tout autour de lui. Apparaissant alors à la lumière des étoiles, des formes animales sortirent de sous le bois. Il s'agissait de loups. Tout autour de lui, de grands loups noirs et gris l'encerclaient. Les babines retroussées laissaient échapper des grognements qui semblaient incessant. Drago ne su plus quoi faire. Mais au moment où un des loups, le chef de la meute sans doute, s'apprêtait à bondir, un hurlement qui déchira les entrailles du seigneur des Ténèbres, un cri douloureux et agressif. Les loups reculèrent, les yeux toujours fixés sur le blond.

Une forme indistincte fit du bruit dans les bois. Il s'agissait d'un homme. Le hurlement venait de lui. Il hurlait à la mort comme un loup l'aurait fait. Drago plaquait ses mains sur ses oreilles. Tout tourna autour de lui. L'homme semblait s'avancer mais Drago ne distinguait plus rien. Sa tête lui faisait mal, ses jambes semblaient ne plus pouvoir le tenir, et ce cri… Ce cri lui déchirait l'âme.

Drago Malfoy resta étendu dans son salon, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, son front humide délicatement posé sur le tapis. Il avait perdu connaissance.

Bon bon bon il est tard et g une soirée demain soir donc fo kje je garde d forces. Je vous dit donc bonne nuit à tous !


End file.
